winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elements: Season 1
Story Chapter 1 "It''s time to reveal the three who hold the powers!" a voice mysteriously said. ''"What powers, and which three?" another asked. '' ''"The three girls, the ordinary girls down in Gardenia?!? Don't you remeber at the last council meeting?" the voice snapped. "Oh, right, right, and they hold the powers of the sky, water and fire." the other voice recalled. "Yes..." the first voice sighed, "but who would we reveal first?" "That girl, shes ordinary, and normal." the other voice suggested. "Maybe, that's a good idea..." Theme Song: Pretty Cure 5 Opening Theme "WHAT?!? That's impossible!" Holly screeched as she clutched to her Algebra test. On top of the page, in red pen, was a D+. "It would've made sense if you studied." Marie said, rolling her eyes. Marie was Holly's best friend, often mistakened as her twin. They both had curly brown hair, very tan skin, and oddly mysterious colored eyes. "Ya, ya! Whatever!" Holly rolled her eyes, they even fought like they were sisters. "Look at my paper Holly! I have an A-, I just got a couple wrong, not all of them wrong like you!" Marie pointed out. Out of the corner of Holly's eye was Kaylin, who slipped her math test into her binder. A+, as usual. "Whatever, and looks whos more popular... me!" Holly sneered. It was true, Holly was more layed back, friendly, and got along with everyone, unlike Marie who was uptight. "Hello ladies!" Bracken swooped in on the two. Bracken was Marie's twin brother. He too was tan, had shaggy brown hair and saphhire blue eyes. "Go away Bracken!" Marie snapped. "Hey Bracken!" Holly said, her face blushing. "No way Marie, and hey back to you Holly!" Bracken said, winking. "Eigth graders simply don't wink!" Marie joked. Holly snapped out of her daze and realized what Marie had said. They were all eigth graders. The bell then rung and everyone rushed out of the room. As Holly got to stand up, she was puilled back by... Bracken! "I want to talk to you!" Bracken smiled. "Uh... sure!" Holly squeaked. "I wanted to know if we could... hang out?" Bracken asked. Holly felt her face get red. "That would be great!" "I knew you would say yes! I guess I'll see you later?" Bracken asked. "Sure thing!" Holly beamed. "So you are going on a date... with Bracken?" Coral asked, tieing her steel blue hair back into a ponytail. Holly, Coral and Penolope were walking out of school and off campus. "Not a date, more like hanging out..." Holly started. "One on one, also known as, a date." Penolope finished. She twirled a maroon piece of hair, then poked Holly with a red painted fingernail. "Now girls!" Holly blushed. "Holly has a boyfriend, Holly has a boyfriend." Penolope chanted. "Hey Holly, are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Coral asked. "No need." Holly smiled. "I'll just walk." Holly waved bye to her friends, and started walking into the forest, which was a short-cut to her house. She skipped along the path, humming, until she noticed a bright light that fell into the trees ahead of her. "What the-?" Holly questioned, and she quickly ran to the site. Up ahead was a spaceship, or at least was a crushed spaceship. A small creature popped out: it looked like a squirrel and a cat combined that was white.... and magenta? "I'm free!" it squeaked. "Who must be you?" "I'm uh- Holly, and you are?" Holly slowly said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rose, the princess of Marigold... oh only if I can go back to being a human!" Rose said. She then stood up on her hind legs. "You can walk... and talk...?" Holly stammered. "Why yes! Wait... you are the one!" Rose said, suddenly changing the topic. Rose then waddeled back to the ship and grabbed a pen-like thing with a ribbon tied to it. "Found it!!" "What is this?" Holly asked. Rose shoved the pen-like thing into Holly's hand. "When you are ever in danger, just pull out the pen and shout 'ribbon power, untie' and something magical will happen!" Rose said. Rose then ran away as fast as she could, leaving Holly in suspence. "Darn it, that little creature, Rose, revealed the first fairy!" a voice boomed. He walked out with his black cloak that covered him. "She did a really bad job doing it. This girl doesn't even know that she is a fairy." a female voice was heard. She stepped out, she had ice blonde hair that went down to her waist, and pale skin. "Michka, it doesn't matter. She will find out sooner or later, and she will be in the way of our mission." the man said. He removed his cloak revealing a man with ashen skin, blonde hair and red eyes. "Lord Servo, our mission is to simply catch the magical creatures from Chiacherrihio." Michka reminded Servo. "I am not stupid Michka. We start attacking tomorrow, promptly at 2. Remeber that!" Servo yelled. "Okay, okay, I will." Category:Fanfiction Category:The Elements Chapter 2 "Its hard to believe that in a day, my dream has came true. Bracken was willing to go out with me, later today at 2. But yesterday, as I walked home, I met a strange creature, Rose, who gave me this weird device. I dont know what it is, or does, but whenever I'm in danger I must shout a chant. But hopefully that was all a dream..." Opening Song Holly quickly glanced at herself in the mirror. She smiled, and flipped her curly brown hair. She then glanced at the pen on her desk. The same pen that Rose had given her the day before. Holly's hand hovered the pen: should she bring it, or should she not. Holly made up her mind, and slipped the pen into her back pocket. It was now 1:45, fifteen more minutes until she met up with Bracken. Lord Servo walked out to the middle of his lair, where his crystal ball laid. He tapped his chin. "I wonder if this day will bring evil... or good..." he said to himself. He glanced into the crystal ball, seeing Holly skipping through the forest, and to the park to meet up with Bracken. "Ah-ha! She's the one I'm looking for! Maybe if I send something, or someone." Holly found Bracken, texting and sitting on a light blue blanket. "Hey Bracken!" Bracken looked up and smiled. "Holly, come sit with me!" Holly sat down, and sat in silence. "Say something!!!" she said to herself. "So uhm... how are you today?" "I'm fine, enjoying this fine weather." Bracken said. He glanced at the rustling trees. "I'm er fine too!' Holly spat out. "What did you get on that ridiculously hard math test?" "I got a perfect score. It was quiet easy, as long as used the correct math formulas." Bracken smiled. Holly turned red. Was she the only one who failed the test? "How about you?" "I didn't do so well..." Holly started. "Well if you need help, you can always come to me!" Bracken suggested. Holly looked up and smiled, then she noticed a bright light coming from the sky, and into the forest. "What's that?" Bracken looked up. "I don't know." His voiced trailed off when the light dissapeered into the trees. "I got to go..." "What?" Holly asked in confusion. Bracken already started running away. "Hey wait! Come back!" Holly yelled. Bracken ran faster, and placed his hands over his head. All of a sudden the ground below them shook, knocking Holly off balance. Bracken was now gone, but in the forest, Holly had the chance. "Come back!" She ran into the forest, and stopped at Rose, the mysterious creature, and a weasel with a blue ribbon tied to his neck. "What was that?" Rose asked the weasel, oblivious of Holly. "I don't know. I saw it and tried to come here as fast as I could." the weasel muttered, placing his paw on his chest. "I sensed negative energy." Rose muttered. "Rose!" Holly spoke out. "Holly! What are you doing here?" Rose squeaked. "Same question I was going to ask you, whos this?" Holly asked pointing at the weasel. "This happens to be Basil." the weasel said. Just as he smoothed out his ribbon, a tree-creature came out and grabbed him "Basil!" Rose and Holly exclaimed. The tree-creature was tall and scary. He went down to grab Rose, but Holly grabbed Rose and started to run. The tree then chased them, but threw leaves at them and gained more speed. "You have to transform!" Rose screamed. "What? I can't transform silly!" Holly panicked. She tripped over a log and the tree hovered her. "Transform!" Rose yelled again. Holly franticly searched for the pen. "Ribbon Power!" Holly transformed, and now wore a black sleeve-less cardigan with a magenta bow, a pink sleevless dress, magenta and black boots, heart garters and her hair shined more auborn then her natural brown hair. She adorned wings as well and felt more powerful. "What is this?" "You are a fairy Holly. You have the power of the sky and weather, use it wisely." Rose informed Holly. Holly gathered up her fists. "But, you can only do convergence... I'll explain later." "You better! Get me out of this grip!" Basil panicked. "Cloudy Blindness!' Holly exclaimed. Clouds covered the tree's face, and dropped Basil. "Now the staff!" Basil yelled. "Staff?" Holly asked. "Staff of Ribbon!" Rose squeaked. "Repeat it!" "Uh... Staff of Ribbon!" Holly screeched. A small staff appeared, and Holly caught it. "Ribbon Dissapeeron!" The ribbon looped around the tree and destroyed the creature, revealing a black spirit which floated away. "What just happened?" "You are a fairy Holly." Basil mentioned. "Oh no! My date!" Holly exclaimed. "Don't worry Holly, Bracken had to leave of a family emergency, it was important but I can sense that he is really sorry and will make it up to you again." Rose explained. "Endings don't end like that! Oh what happens if he can't forgive me? But yet, he was the one who ran away..." Holly muttereted. "Trust us." Basil smirked. Lord Servo pounded his fist on the table as he saw the defeat of his creature. "No, no no!" "What seems to be the problem?" the voice above him said. "That fairy! It's powerful!" Lord Servo grumbled. "Don't give up! This creatures are the reason why we are hated." the voice mentioned. "That's right, and I will not give up!" Lord Servo said. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:The Elements